Head Over Heels
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: May's been invited to a beach-side disco and ball, and so have her rivals. Will everything turn out perfect or not? Will May fall head over heels for Drew, or... has she already? Major Contestshipping! TINY Zoey/Kenny, Dawn/Paul & Harley/Solidad.


**Yup, you got it! More fluff from da Eevee ;) And of **_**course**_** it's Contestshipping! Tee-hee! Okay... I'm, uh, just gonna... before, uh... yeah...**

**May: *sweat-drops***

.:.

The sunlight filtered through the lace curtains that shrouded the window. The luminescent rays lit up a young fifteen year-old girl's face, making her look even happier then she already was. The light also revealed a formal-looking letter. The young coordinator stared at the parchment goofily. Her red t-shirt stuck out against the pale cream wall that she leant against and her small skirt that covered her bluish bike shorts were illuminated.

_Dear May Maple,_

_You have been invited to the Coordinator Annual Festivities, where only the best of our Pokemon coordinators go! It will commence on the 15th of July, in Slateport City, Hoenn. The party will go on for two nights, the first being a disco, and the second being a ball. Pokemon invited! _

_We hope to see you there,  
-Mr. Contesta and Sukizo_

May clapped her hands like a little girl, bouncing about on her bed. She imagined it - ball gowns and romance and... And Drew. The brunette sighed, her thoughts full of her green-haired rival... or friend... or... May didn't know what to think anymore. One minute he would be nice to her, encourage her and congratulate her, but the next he'd be teasing her and throwing _Beautifly's_ roses at her. It was all too confusing in May's opinion.

Shaking her head, she walked down the stairs. '_Mu_-um!' she called. Caroline's head popped out from the doorway. 'I've been invited to a coordinator party!' Caroline smiled.

'Do you want to leave now?' May's mum inquired. May put her finger to her chin, thinking. Then she nodded.

'I just gotta pack!' she called over her shoulder as she rushed up the stairs again.

'Okay!' Caroline shouted after her. 'Blaziken and Delcatty are in the garden!' Skitty had evolved after the kitten pokemon had crashed into a moonstone whilst exploring with May, and found it pretty... and picked it up. However, doing so it had become more mature - so May was pretty sure she could bring her along.

Stuffing her pokégear into her bag, she frantically dashed around the room, picking up her favourite belongings. She knew she could buy her dress at Slateport, and so she left it. Picking up her pink mobile, she quickly dialed in Solidad's number.

'Hello?' The pink haired coordinator's voice rang through May's ears.

'Are you coming?' The brunette squealed, without thinking of replying.

'Wha - oh, uh... Hi May...' Solidad answered.

'Oops, uh... Hi Solidad! So?'

'Well, duh! Harley's coming too - so are Dawn and Zoey... and that's it, I think.'

'Cool! Anyways, I'll see you there - just needed to make sure you were going! Okay - bye!' May hung up, almost overflowing with excitement. After finishing packing her stuff, she called all her pokemon to her. Delcatty, Blaziken, Beautifly, Wartortle, Glaceon, and a recently acquired Altaria came over to her, confused at their trainer's psychotic expression.

'We're going to a party!' May announced cheerfully. The pokemon looked at eachother happily. 'Altaria, can you fly me to Slateport... with my bag?' The humming pokemon nodded her head elegantly, and then stretched her wings wide, with a hopeful expression on her face.

May laughed. 'No, we're not going yet! I have to say goodbye to everyone first!' Altaria tilted her head, ruffling her feathers and sitting up straight. 'Blaziken, can you go upstairs and get my bag?'

'Blaze!' the fire-type trudged up the stairs. May nodded gleefully and ran off toward the kitchen.

'Mum! Dad! Max! I'm going to Slateport for a few days!' The three members of her family rushed out to see her, saying their goodbyes and wishing her well. May returned her pokemon - except for Altaria - to their pokéball, and took her bags. She walked out the door, waving behind her.

'Tell us all about the party when you get back!' Caroline waved from the doorstep as May took off on Altaria. From Petalburg to Slateport wasn't all that far, so May knew she would get there soon. The flight was nice, and the breeze blew gently on May's face as she and her pokemon landed on the soft sand of Slateport's Beach. Many other pokemon coordinators were on the beach as well, practicing combinations and battling each other.

May scanned her eyes over the crowd, her heart thudding happily as she saw a familiar blue haired girl over by a large pile of rocks. After returning Altaria, May walked up to her friend slowly. Dawn spotted her, her mouth stretching into a wide grin.

'May!' she squealed, running over to the brunette and embracing her tightly. 'It's so good to see you! How have you been?'

'I'm great, Dawn, thanks! And it's great to see you too!' May greeted the bluenette happily. 'Only two days 'til it starts!' Dawn nodded eagerly.

'So, seen anyone else yet?' Dawn asked, her blue eyes scanning over the crowd.

'Nope - only just got here. I'm glad I found you though!' May exclaimed. Dawn giggled.

'C'mon, you have to check in at the Pokémon Centre - everyone going to the party gets to stay there!' Dawn stood up, Piplup bouncing onto her head. She grabbed May's arm, pulling her up a ramp that led to the red-roofed building.

'You can share with me! Solidad told me you were coming - so I got a room for four! Me, you, Solidad and Zoey!' The two girls giggled and ran the rest of the way. As they entered, Nurse Joy just smiled at them.

Dawn and May skipped down the hall, entering room 311. May dropped her bag onto the top bunk on the left side of the room. This Pokémon Centre was fancy - the carpet was a crimson red, and the velvet curtains matched. There was polished wooden furniture and four beds - or two bunks. May grinned. It was perfect.

'So, Dawn, how's life been going for you?' May asked, looking at the fifteen-year-old. She shrugged.

'Fine, I guess. I've been training my pokemon... Oh! My buneary evolved into Lopunny, and Cyndaquil is a Quilava! How about you?'

'Skitty is a Delcatty now, and I've got an Altaria!' Dawn gasped. 'Wanna see them!' She nodded.

'Okay! Let's go back down to the beach!' The two laughed girlishly and sprinted back down the hall and outside. 'Race you!'

The two took off, but Dawn slowly pulled into the front as they neared the beach. Puffing and panting, they tumbled onto the white sand.

'That was fun...' May said, breathing heavily.

'Are you two all right?' An amused voice sounded from above them. May's head shot up.

'Solidad!' she cried, tackling her fellow coordinator with a hug.

'Hi May, hi Dawn!' Solidad replied warmly. May pulled back.

'Why don't you let out your pokemon too?' Dawn suggested, getting up and dusting the sand off of her skirt. Solidad nodded her head in agreement, and all three released their pokemon. Solidad had Slowbro and Pidgeot with her, Dawn had Lopunny, Piplup, Togekiss and Quilava with her, and May, of course had her six main pokemon.

'Aw, Delcatty is so cute!' Dawn cooed, kneeling down and petting the purple cat. May grinned.

'Togekiss is still in good shape,' she replied.

'Well of course! Only the best for my pokemon!' The bluenette scoffed. May rolled her eyes.

'So did you guys fly here too?' Solidad questioned, leaning on Pidgeot. May and Dawn nodded.

'I was only in Petalburg - I could have just taken the ferry, but...' May told them, trailing off at the end.

'I was all the way up in Fortree!' Dawn exclaimed. 'But Togekiss got me here.'

May furrowed her eyebrows. Solidad had said Zoey was coming. She would probably come by ferry. Harley probably would too. Drew could come on Flygon...

'Hey, Dawn?' she questioned. Dawn turned to her curiously. 'Is your mum coming?'

Dawn shook her head. 'She wanted too, but Umbreon is sick, and she wanted to stay with him.' May nodded her head in understanding. 'Why?'

May shrugged. 'I was just thinking of all the people I knew who were coming.'

'Glace!'

'Hm? What's wrong Glaceon?' May looked down at her eevee-evolution. The ice-type was looking up into the sky, pointing with her nose.

A green dragon pokemon swooped down on the soft sand, its trainer clambering off it and returning it. May gasped, and averted her eyes to the trainer. Chartreuse bangs fell over his face, but May could still see his bright emerald eyes. He wore a purple jacket over a black turtle-neck skivvy, and light green pants went over his black shoes.

'Drew... Drew! Drew! Over here!' May shouted, waving her hands about in the air. The green-haired boy turned to look at her, smirking slowly and walking over to join her.

'May.' Drew acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head. 'Dawn, Solidad.'

'Hi Drew!'

'How've you been?'

'Fine thanks,' he replied flicking his hair smugly. 'Of course.'

May grinned. _'I_ have an altaria now!' she boasted. Drew raised an eyebrow.

'Fine.' He flicked his hair. 'But your father probably caught it. Or it ran into the pokéball like your skitty did.'

May fumed. 'I caught it myself!' She yelled. '_All by myself!'_

'Hm.' He smirked and walked away, throwing a rose back into May's hands.

'Hey! I wasn't finished yet, you conceited, stupid, foul-' May screamed after him, raising her hands into the air for emphasis. Solidad, however, cut her off.

'May! Just leave it! He's only being himself!'

May grumbled, but didn't protest, instead turning around and watching her pokémon play with each other. Delcatty was grooming herself, Altaria was twirling around in circles with Togekiss, Glaceon was pouncing after a baby krabby that had strayed too near, Blaziken was talking with Pidgeot, Beautifly was fluttering around over the water, and Wartortle was skidding across the sand whilst in its shell.

May grinned. Solidad was right - Drew was just being himself.

'Come on guys, it's getting dark. I have to get my dress tomorrow, so I'm waking up early,' May called her pokémon back and turned around to face her friends again. Dawn nodded.

'I need to get a dress too. I didn't want extra weight on Togekiss, so I didn't bring one - even though I have billions!' Dawn exclaimed brightly.

'I have mine, but I'll still come with you tomorrow, if you'd like.' Solidad shrugged. May and Dawn grinned excitedly. All three walked back towards the Pokémon Center, after returning their pokémon. They chatted happily all the way up to their room, where they flopped down on their beds.

'Tomorrow is going to be so fun!' Dawn squealed. May nodded.

'I _love _shopping!' she said excitedly. Solidad shrugged.

'Guys, I'm going to the lobby - Zoey told me the ferry would arrive soon. I'll be back up with her later,' Solidad told them. The two other girls flicked her away before returning to their conversation.

'I didn't know this happened every year!'

'I did - my mum helps with it... being famous coordinator and all.'

'Mm... You're lucky - you must get heaps of help!'

'Nah - not really, actually.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I prefer to do it on my own!'

'Oh - okay!'

The two girls spoke together for a while, until Solidad came back in. Following her was a red haired female.

'Zoey!' Dawn yelped, scrambling up and squeezing her rival. Zoey's hair had gotten longer, and now reached just under her arms, but her clothing was exactly the same.

'Hi Dawn! May!' Zoey greeted them warmly. 'You two excited?'

'You bet!' May and Dawn squealed in unison.

'Harley's here too,' Solidad stated. May nodded, and went back to pestering Zoey.

'Wanna come shopping with us tomorrow?' Zoey nodded.

'Sure - I need to buy an outfit.'

Dawn and May resumed their chatting, whilst Zoey unpacked her stuff. Solidad pulled out her pajamas and went into the bathroom, returning a half hour later with her pink hair washed, and her body covered in pink sleep-wear. After a few hours the four friends had each clambered into their beds to sleep...

.:.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm's ringing awoke May, and she sat up wearily. She stretched her arms and yawned sleepily. Dawn sat up sleepily on the bunk opposite her, rubbing her eyes.

'Morning…' she mumbled, her voice slurred. May muttered an inaudible response and blinked.

'Ugh… turn it off!' Solidad's voice groaned from beneath her. May jumped down from the top bunk and shook her pink haired friend. Zoey was getting up wordlessly, pulling the sheets up her bed and grabbing at her bag.

'I'll be back in a moment,' the red-head told them quickly, walking off. Dawn jumped down too. By the time Zoey had come back, fully dressed, Solidad was out of bed, gathering up her clothes. Dawn rushed into the bathroom and changed into her normal travelling clothes, and May soon followed suit. Solidad got dressed after.

May looked at the clock. The flashing numbers read eight o'clock.

'Come on! We need to get moving!' she said, exasperated. Zoey looked at her slyly.

'Because you need to find the perfect outfit…' she started. May nodded triumphantly. '…To impress Drew – your _crush_!'

'Yes! Wait – No! No, no, no and _no!_ I would never, _ever _want to impress that jerk! That foul, conceited, self-centered, stupid jerk! He's so… ugh! I. Hate. Him.'

Zoey raised her eyebrows. 'Of _course _May! Admit it – you think he's cute!' May fumed.

'I do _not _think that _bastard_ is cute!'

'You never denied him being your crush, May…'

'_I don't like him!'_

Dawn watched the two, her face pale, whilst Solidad shook her head, laughing. The squabbling continued for a few more minutes, until Solidad shook May's shoulders.

'We were going shopping – remember?' she put her hands on her hips. May looked down at the ground.

'Right… let's go guys…'

Zoey smirked and strolled down the hall. May narrowed her eyes and trounced after her, trying to keep ahead of the red-head. This resulted in the two sprinting down the hall, racing each other. Startled coordinators hastily moved out of the way, watching the friends with shocked expressions. Zoey won.

Dawn watched in amusement as May raised her hands in the air, yelling at Zoey, complaining that she had a head-start. Solidad strolled past the two.

'Shopping!' she told them pointedly. May glared at Zoey and the four friends walked toward the shops. They looked through the dress shops for ages, and eventually each girl got what they were looking for. Contentedly, they strolled back to the center.

'My dress is the best ever! Could one of you do my hair for the ball?' May flopped down on her bed, listening to Dawn boast.

'May, can I see your dress?'

Solidad poked her. Dawn and Zoey were chatting on the bottom bunk, whilst May and Solidad had climbed onto hers. May shook her head.

'You have to wait!' she teased. Solidad rolled her eyes.

'Can I see your disco outfit then?'

'Nope!' May grinned smugly. 'You've gotta wait and see!' Solidad shook her head exasperatedly.

'Whatever…'

The four girls talked together whilst the sun set. The setting rays through the crimson curtains caused a red hue throughout the room.

Eventually, they decided to go to bed, bidding each other goodnights.

.:.

May got up before the alarm, an annoying buzzing in her head waking her up. Quietly, she got out of bed and got into her normal outfit and walked through their door, closing it gently behind her. She wandered down the hallway, where she reached the waiting room of the pokemon center. Nurse Joy was already awake, flicking through the folders, drawers and computers that sat on her desk. She looked up as May walked past.

'If Zoey, Solidad or Dawn come looking for me, tell them that I'm out training,' May told her. Nurse Joy nodded, and May walked out the door. The brunette strolled down the path and onto the beach, sitting down on the sand.

'Come on out, you guys,' May whispered, pressing the white button on her capsules and releasing her pokemon. The six creatures stretched and looked at her expectantly. 'Go play – have some fun!'

Delcatty came over and sat beside May as she huddled her knees to her chest. The purple cat purred as her trainer scratched in between her ears. May rested her head on her knees, watching the sun rise over the horizon.

'Why are you out so early?'

May's head snapped up. She turned around to face the person who had spoken. Green bangs fell over his eyes, and May recognised him instantly.

'Hi Drew!' she chirped, patting the sand beside her. Drew smirked, but plopped down beside her nonetheless.

'Hi May,' he replied. May hugged her knees to her chest again. 'So… what's your answer?'

'Huh? What answer?' May looked at Drew, bewildered. Drew slapped his hand to his forehead.

'Why. Are. You. Out. So. Early?' He stretched the words out like May was a five year old. She scowled.

'I just wanted to go for a walk,' she said simply. 'And you?'

He shrugged. 'Same as you, I suppose.'

'Mm…' The two sat there for a while, watching the sun slowly make its way up into the sky. The white sand turned golden in the first rays of light, and Altaria swooped across the shining water, her white wings turning golden too. The sight made May breathless.

'Whoa…' she sighed, awed. Drew nodded his head too, speechless.

'Well, I'd better get going...' Drew stood up, brushing excess sand off of his clothing.

'Yeah, me too – see you tonight, Drew!' May called as the green haired teen walked away. He waved a hand in the air and then shoved his hands in his pockets. May watched him go, a slight blush on her face. She returned her pokemon and plodded back up to the pokemon center. Dawn was waiting for her in the lobby, her blue hair tied up into a bun.

'Morning, Dawn!' May greeted her friend warmly. Dawn jumped.

'Oh. Hi May!' Dawn stood up from the sofa she was seated on. 'Why up so early?'

May shrugged. 'I was out with my pokemon,' she told her. Dawn nodded in understanding.

'Well, we're going to get some make-up today, because we forgot yesterday. Solidad and Zoey are waiting for us!'

Dawn and May rushed to the mall, reaching the entrance where their two friends were waiting about three minutes later. Zoey tsked.

'Gees, guys, you took ages!'

May narrowed her eyes. 'Did not!'

'Did!'

'Didn't!'

'Did!'

'Nah!'

'Yeah!'

'_Shut up!'_

Solidad scowled. May paled. Dawn grinned, hooking her arm onto the brunette's.

'Come on, May! Let's go!' she said cheerfully. May shook her head and skipped off with Dawn, whilst Zoey and Solidad went the opposite way. The two young coordinators collected the make-up, and returned to the pokemon center over two hours later, meeting up with Zoey and Solidad along the way.

May looked at the clock that hung in the lobby. It was twelve thirty.

'When does the disco start?' Dawn inquired. Solidad brought her finger to her chin.

'Seven, I think,' she announced. Zoey nodded.

'Then we have… six hours to get ready!' she told them. 'But first, we're getting lunch!'

The girls nodded cheerfully, and they exited the center once more and entered a restaurant. After each getting a lunch special, they sat down at a table.

'May, what are you wearing?' Zoey asked her. May bit her lip and shrugged.

'Don't you shrug at me, Miss Maple,' Solidad joked, wiggling a finger in front of the brunette's face. May laughed.

'Not telling!' she said. 'Wait until tonight!'

The four rivals continued their talking until the day became late.

'Wow… we've been here for, like, two hours!' Dawn exclaimed, pushing her empty bowl to the middle of the table. May stood and walked to the counter, handing the money over to the girl on the other side. The blonde smiled and thanked her, whilst the others waited outside. Before they headed home, they chatted, stopping at other stores for random items like jewelry and ribbons. It took another hour to reach the pokemon center.

'Okay – now we're going to focus on getting ready for tonight!' Dawn squealed. May clapped her hands excitedly. 'I'll race you all back!'

The friends ran the way back to the pokemon center, where they sprinted upstairs, giggling. May collapsed on Solidad's bed, watching Dawn as the bluenette pulled out her curling iron. She held it up.

'Curled hair, anyone?' May giggled girlishly and snatched it out of her hands. Solidad shook her head and grabbed her clothes.

'I'm having a shower, and then I'll get into my disco clothes,' she stated, then walked into the bathroom. Zoey put her hands on her hips.

'I'm straightening my hair!' she declared. Dawn nodded.

'May, I'll curl _your_ hair!' She said. May agreed, and two hours later, the three girls had their hair perfect.

'I'm coming out!' A muffled voice sounded from the bathroom. A few seconds later, the door creaked open. May gaped.

Solidad wore a strapless light orange dress that stopped just above her knees, where it was covered in sequences and glitter. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, but she had left two bits of hair on either side of her face, just for a frame. Ballet flats were strapped to her feet, and a silver necklace was around her neck. Pink blush and eye-shadow complimented her facial features.

'You look great!' Dawn chirped. May nodded, and Zoey did too. Solidad grinned.

'Thanks!' she said happily. 'Zoey, it's your turn!'

Zoey nodded and rushed off, returning half an hour later. May gaped once more. A bright red mini-skirt waved over a white pair of leggings, whilst a purple tank-top layered over an orange one covered her top half. Her hair was let down to her shoulders, but the fringe she now had was clipped behind her ear. A silver cardigan hung over her shoulder, and a pair of black heels covered her feet. The three nodded their approval.

'Me next!' Dawn cried, rushing into their shared en-suite. May grinned. A few minutes later, Dawn returned, twirling around in a model fashion. May gaped again.

Dawn wore a strapless white dress that ruffled after her hips. A dark blue sash was tied around her waist, and a matching blue ribbon around her wrist. The dress stopped above her knees, where her legs were bare until her dark blue ballet shoes covered her feet. A plain silver chain was tied around her neck, and her hair was up in a bun, tied there by another blue ribbon. A lighter blue was visible on her eyelids, whilst a rosy purple on her cheeks.

Zoey and Solidad clapped, before looking expectantly at May. The brunette grinned and stood up, grabbing her bag and dragging it into the bathroom.

She got ready and nervously spun around. A white and pink-floral patterned mini dress covered her body, long sleeves flaring out at the wrists. Her hair was curled to perfection, bouncing around her face like a bubbly frame. A pink head-band held this hair out of her eyes, letting the pink eye-shadow be seen, along with her pink blush and lip-gloss. White high-heeled boots reached up to the tops of her shins, where they ended in a strip of gold. Dawn stood and patted her on the shoulder.

'You look great May!' the bluenette told her. Zoey giggled.

'Drew will be impressed!'

May glared in her direction, stomping her foot angrily. 'I don't care if that –'

'Foul, conceited, self-centered, stupid jerk likes it or not – we get it May. Now let's go.' Solidad grabbed her arm and stalked out the door, shooting a warning glance back at the red-head coordinator. Zoey shrugged innocently, then followed closely behind, and Dawn soon after.

Around ten minutes passed before the friends reached the contest hall, and even over half an hour before the party had started, it was packed. May released her pokemon.

'Go play, you guys!' she told them. They chirped happily and went off with all the other pokemon.

Dawn glanced at May. 'Come on, May! We're going to dance!' she exclaimed gleefully, as pounding music thumped out of the speakers. May nodded excitedly, waving to Solidad and Zoey as she was dragged off by her blue-haired rival. Together, they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. May grinned and started dancing, flailing about crazily as her friend watched, amused.

'May, you dance weird!' she shouted over the music. May scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Dawn giggled and joined in, kicking her legs about wildly, almost knocking a younger girl over. The girl scowled and stormed off in a different direction. May stopped, panting, her hands on her knees.

'I'm going to get some punch…' she told her friend, unable to dance any longer. Dawn nodded in understanding.

'I'll be right here!' Dawn replied, motioning to the spot where she danced. May nodded, and squeezed her way through the crowd until she reached the long table where the foods were. She went over to the drink fountain and leant against the bench, grabbing a plastic cup and pouring the drink into it.

'I knew I'd find you here – that's where you always go… to the food.'

A green haired figure leant against the table beside May, his arms crossed. He wore a loose green button-up shirt and baggy denim jeans. His feet were encased in leather boots.

May narrowed her eyes. 'If you just came here to insult me, Drew, then you can leave! And I danced a little before I came here anyway!'

'Sure, May. Whatever.'

'So why did you come here?'

'Hm? Come where?'

May scowled. 'Don't play dumb, Drew.'

'Is it such a bad thing to want to talk to you?' Drew turned to look at her. May looked up at him, noting that he had gotten taller than her over the past few years.

'Uh… yes?'

'Why?'

'Because! We're rivals, Drew!'

'Oh, and rivals can _never_ talk to eachother!'

May was about to open her mouth for another reply, but she shut it quickly. Drew was right, May just liked to argue.

Drew chuckled.

'Sorry,' May mumbled sheepishly. 'So… what did you want to talk about?'

Drew shrugged, and stared out at the dance floor. May groaned. Drew chuckled again, smirking.

'I'll catch you later, May,' he said, handing her a blood red rose. May bit her lip as Drew started to walk off, pondering on whether she should call him back.

'Hey! Drew!' she called. The brunette's rival turned around questioningly.

'Yes?'

'Uh… what was this morning about?' she bit her lip harder. Drew rolled his eyes.

'Why can't I talk to you without a reason?' he answered her question with another, and then strolled off, disappearing into the crowd. May sighed and gulped down her drink, before jogging back into the crowd to find Dawn. A few hours passed, and May was tired. Dawn had already left to find Solidad and Zoey, therefore May left too.

The brunette sat down on a park bench outside the contest hall, where the music wasn't so deafening and the breeze dried the sweat on her forehead. She had returned her pokemon already, much to their dismay. May sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Her mind slowly switched off, and she sat there peacefully for a while, her headache leaving her as the scent of roses and mint wafted over her.

May's eyes snapped open. _Roses and mint?_

Drew smirked at her, flicking his hair. He was sitting next to her, his arm resting on the back of the chair.

'Do you put on perfume or something? I can _smell _you!' May exclaimed. Drew shrugged.

'You _are_ right next to me,' he pointed out. May blushed as she realised just how close they were. Drew laughed, smirking once more.

'Ugh… What time is it?' May rubbed her eyes. Drew looked at his watch.

'Ten fifteen,' he replied. May's eyes widened.

'No wonder I'm tired,' she grumbled. 'I've been dancing for three hours!'

Drew chuckled. 'Honestly, May, I don't think you'd last in one of those really long pokemon battles. If you're exhausted from a little dancing, then…'

May scowled. She stood with her hands on her hips.

'Drew, you're so… so infuriating! First you're nice, and then you turn all nasty! I wish you'd stop teasing me, Drew, I really do!' Drew looked astounded.

'Whoa, May. It was just a joke! I'm sorry…'

'No you're not! You like teasing me – I don't care anymore, Drew! Just… just leave me alone!'

May stormed off. She could hear Drew calling after her, but all she wanted to do was go back home. She was tempted to call out Altaria and do exactly that, but she restrained herself, instead heading to the beach and settling down on the sand for the second time that day. She called out Beautifly and Delcatty.

'Hey you guys…' she whispered hoarsely. Her two pokemon looked at eachother worriedly, before coming over to her, trying to comfort her.

Beautifly sat on her knees, which had been brought up to her chest. Delcatty sat beside her, rubbing her cheek up against May's leg. The brunette smiled at them weakly, wiping away the tears that had begun to trail slowly down her face. She could still hear the music, and the flashing lights were visible even there.

Suddenly, Beautifly looked surprised. She fluttered off May's legs and hovered above her.

'Beauty! Beautifly!' she cried.

'Masque! Mas, mas!'

May looked up. A familiar masquerain was fluttering above her head talking hurriedly to Beautifly.

'Tell him to go away! Tell Drew to leave me alone! I don't want to talk to him!' May whimpered, burying her face in her hands. Beautifly looked at her friend sadly, and nodded. Masquerain fluttered off instantly.

May sat there like that for a few more hours, and her tears slowly dried up. The music was turned down, and the lights dimmed.

'May,' Dawn's quiet voice sounded right next to her. May jumped, putting her hand to her chest as she realised who it was. Dawn looked at her sympathetically, patting her back. 'Come on, we're gonna go back to the pokemon center – Solidad and Zoey are going to stay at the party for a while longer.'

'Sorry I made you come out here,' May croaked. Dawn shrugged.

'It's fine. I wanted to get away from the party just as much as you did – but Kenny found me.'

'Oh.'

Dawn smiled. 'But it's fine.'

May returned her smile, feeling better now that she was in the bubbly bluenette's presence. As she walked through the lobby, May saw a green-haired teenager outside her door, twirling a rose in his hands. She pursed her lips, and pushed past him. Dawn followed wordlessly, but not before apologising and taking the rose from his hands.

'May? Do you want to talk about it?' Dawn inquired as she sat down next to the brunette. May shook her head. Dawn frowned.

'Okay. Well, here's Drew's rose. I'm going to give you some space now. I'll talk to you later, May.'

As soon as she heard the door close, May looked up. Lying on the bed beside her was a perfect red rose. She lifted it carefully and placed it on her bedside table, before she changed into her pajamas and clambered into bed, falling asleep in an instant.

.:.

May awoke groggily to the sound of Dawn and Solidad's hushed voices. She yawned sleepily and stretched.

'Morning guys…' she said tiredly. Dawn grinned and peered up at her.

'Feeling any better? Nurse Joy sent up some Advil to every room, because the music was so loud last night.' Dawn climbed the ladder and sat next to her friend, holding out the pills. May took one thankfully, and soon found herself feeling a lot better.

Dawn nodded triumphantly and pulled on May's arm.

'We're all going window shopping today!' she announced cheerfully. May brightened instantly. She got dressed into her normal travelling clothes and strolled outside. The four girls chattered happily and walked down to the markets. For most of the day they pointed out the best items they could find, and wished they could buy them. They returned home happy and cheerful. The clock now read five forty-two. Dawn panicked.

'Argh! We only have three hours to get ready!' She scrambled around worriedly, grabbing her stuff and rushing into the bathroom. Solidad rolled her eyes. May grabbed Dawn's brush and smoothed out her curls so that they were only soft, and she applied her make-up. Zoey also brushed her hair, and then tied it up into a high ponytail.

'Okay guys! I'm ready!' Dawn's voice echoed from the bathroom. The other three girls sat patiently as they waited for her. The door opened, and Dawn stepped out.

She wore a strapless dress that had a sweet-heart neckline and ended just above the knees. The top was black, and as it went down it slowly faded into a light grey. Just under her bust was a sash made of glitter, and on her feet she wore black heels. Her blue hair was tied up into a bun, but there were a few strands of hair on either side of her face for a frame. Purple eye-shadow and blush tinted her cheeks and eyes, highlighting her face and making her glow.

May looked at her, breathless. 'Dawn… you look beautiful!' Dawn smiled shyly.

'Thanks, May.' Solidad and Zoey nodded their agreement.

'I'm next,' Solidad declared, standing up with her clothes bundled under her arm. She returned around twenty minutes later. Zoey, Dawn and May gaped.

Solidad wore a pale pink off-shoulder strap dress. It reached just below the knees, where it ended in a faded orange colour and glitter. Her hair was tied up into a bun, and a hibiscus flower was clipped into it. Light pink blush and eye-shadow were visible on her eyelids and cheeks, whilst only a peachy shine was on her lips. White sandals showed off her feet, and her nails were painted a pale pink.

'You look great, Solidad!' Dawn exclaimed. May nodded furiously, whilst Zoey remained with her mouth open. Solidad laughed nervously.

Zoey stood up next, running into the bathroom. Dawn looked at the clock. Now it was quarter to seven. She squealed excitedly.

'I can't wait!' she shook with exhilaration. May grinned.

'You got a date?' Dawn blushed.

'Uh… yeah…'

'Really? Who?'

'Um… Paul. Paul Shinji.'

'Who?'

'Ash's rival.'

'Oh.'

Dawn grinned shyly. 'Um… we've been going out for a month or so now.'

May gasped. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Dawn shrugged. 'I thought you'd laugh. Turns out you didn't even know who he was…' she explained nervously. May giggled.

'Don't worry, Dawn!'

The girls chatted for a few more minutes until the creaking of the door announced Zoey's appearance.

The red-head wore a long backless crimson dress. It looked tight at the waist, but flowed down at the hips with beautiful waves of a gold-red colouring. Zoey's hair was out and flowing down her shoulders, uncontained. Red and pink make-up glowed on her face, illuminating her reddish eyes. May grinned.

'Red suits you!' she told her. Zoey rolled her eyes.

'Duh.'

May picked up her stuff and walked into the bathroom. She could hear excited murmurs from outside the door, and she hoped her dress would look as good as the others did. Silently, she got ready, and slowly, she opened the door. The room was silent.

'May, you look brilliant!'

May was wearing a strapless red dress with a heart-shaped neckline. It stuck to her upper body, showing off her curves, whilst the bottom flowed down to her shins in different layers, where it ended in a black fishnet underneath. A black sash was tied around her waist in a bow, and a golden chain was around her neck and wrist. Black flats were on her feet, and her hair was out like Zoey's, only with a red rose tucked behind her ear. She had red make-up on her eye-lids and cheeks, whilst a pink was on her lips.

'Drew will adore it!' Zoey told her. May glared at her.

'Well Kenny will _love _what you're wearing!' she sneered. Zoey blushed. Solidad rubbed her temples.

'Come _on _guys! We're going to be late!' she sighed exasperatedly. May scowled and walked off, the others following close behind. Again, they headed to the Contest Hall, but now it had been transformed into a romantic ball room. Dim lights were flickering over the floor, the stars shone through the windows and a soft melody played in the background.

Other couples were already dancing, every one wearing beautiful gowns or tuxedos.

'Um… sorry guys. I have to go meet up with Paul. Bye!' Dawn hurried back to the entrance. Solidad blushed.

'I, uh… need to go find… Harley…' she stuttered. May gaped.

'_Harley?_' she said in disbelief. Solidad nodded, shrugging.

Zoey made her excuse to go find someone as well - most likely Kenny, May thought - and May was left on her own. Once more, she sat down on the park bench outside. There was no one to dance with, so there wasn't much to do. She hadn't counted on all of her friends heaving dates. She let out her pokemon once more, and once more she also told them to go and play. They walked off immediately, chattering to eachother in their pokemon language.

May sighed, resting her elbow on her knee, and then her chin on her hand. Then she buried her head in her hands.

'I'm sorry, May.'

May looked up, frowning. Standing in front of her was Drew, wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie. The brunette narrowed her eyes.

'Go away, Drew,' she growled, averting her eyes from him. Drew shook his head stubbornly and sat down beside her.

'May.'

'Drew.'

'_May.'_

'What?'

May's head shot up. She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed her rival warily. 'What?' she repeated.

'I'm sorry.'

'I know _that.'_

'Well… do you forgive me?'

May bit her lip. She really couldn't stay angry at him for too long. 'I got your rose…'

Drew gave her a skeptical look. 'Stop avoiding the question, May. I need to know.'

'Fine! I forgive you! Happy?' May glared at him before looking away. Drew replied by standing up.

'Yes. Now, May, may I have this dance?' Drew bowed reaching out his hand. May looked at him in shock.

'What would you do if I said no?' she inquired, standing up as well. Drew shrugged. May rolled her eyes, taking his hand. Drew smirked.

'I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. No girl could,' he told her. May narrowed her eyes warningly.

'This is what I mean, Drew,' she said quietly. Drew frowned, and led her to the dance floor. May looked up at him as he put an arm on her waist, and she put her arm around his neck. The brunette noticed a blush on Drew's face, and she looked away.

'May,' he began quietly. 'Are you sure you forgive me?'

May giggled. 'Would I be dancing with you if I didn't?'

Drew smirked. 'I told you, May. Every girl would fall head over heels for me – if you didn't forgive me, you'd dance with me anyway!'

May rolled her eyes. 'Then what am I? I'm not falling head over heels for you, am I?'

'No, you're not. You've _fallen _head over heels for me!'

'Have not!'

'Then why are you dancing with me?'

May blushed. 'Be-because… I was… being polite! I couldn't exactly say no, could I?' her eyebrows knitted into a frown. Drew shrugged, smirking.

'You could have. I just would have picked you up and taken you to the floor myself.'

'Riiight…'

Drew chuckled. The two danced and twirled in a comfortable silence until the song ended.

'I'm tired.' May yawned to emphasize her statement. Drew chuckled.

'Come on then.' May smiled slightly as he took her hand again, dragging her out of the crowd.

'Drew. Look,' May nudged him, pointing upwards. Beautifly and Masquerain fluttered about eachother, twittering and playing. Drew smirked.

'Pokemon love…' he chuckled. May laughed.

'I suppose.' She let go of his hand and ran ahead, taking off her shoes to run faster. Drew watched her, surprised.

'Come on, Drew! I'll race you to the beach!' she called to him, laughing. Drew shrugged and ran after her, reaching the beach at the exact same time. May collapsed on the sand as Drew watched her.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked out at the sea. The black waves washed onto the shore, glistening as they withdrew again after.

'I love the sea…' Drew murmured. His emerald eyes were glazed as he stared into the ocean. May smiled, patting the sand beside her.

Drew sat down beside her. May closed her eyes and leant back, her head resting in the soft sand. She knew Drew was watching her and she smiled to herself.

'Hey, Drew?' May didn't bother opening her eyes.

'Mm?'

'Why do you give me roses? And don't tell me they're for Beautifly. I'm not _that _dense.'

Silence. May opened her eye a crack. Drew was looking at her. He seemed troubled, but he smiled as he looked over her. May opened her eyes.

'Drew?'

'Uh… yeah?'

'Your answer? The roses?'

'I give them to you because… um…' Drew scratched his head. May grinned.

_I don't think I've ever heard him say "um" before..._ she thought, grinning. She sat up. Drew watched her warily, obviously afraid she might storm off again.

'Drew… answer my question,' she said softly, inching closer to him.

'May…' He looked at her, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek.

May blushed at the contact. Drew smirked. Slowly, the two leaned closer together. Drew pushed a stray lock out of May's face, rubbing his thumb on her cheek in the process. Their foreheads touched. May's face was beet red.

'The roses, May… they were all for you. Each one of them: yours. I just couldn't say it to your face,' Drew murmured softly, cupping her cheek with his hands. May giggled.

'Wow. The great Drew was scared!' she sighed gently, running a hand through his emerald hair. Drew smirked.

'Whatever.'

May closed her eyes as her lips touched his. Drew put his hand on her back, pushing her closer to him. She moaned into his mouth. May held Drew's head with her hand, and she pushed it towards her, deepening the kiss. Drew slowly pushed her to the ground, so that he was leaning over her. May wrapped her hands around his neck as Drew pushed his tongue into her mouth, still fiddling with his hair. May moaned louder, and flipped over so that Drew was on the ground. His arms were wrapped around her waist now, rubbing up and down her back. They pulled apart, panting. May sat up, crossing her legs so she was sitting on his lap.

'You know what, Drew? I think I might just be falling head over heels for you after all,' she told him, laughing. Drew shook his head, planting a small kiss on May's cheek, before whispering in her ear:

'No, May. _You've fallen _head over heels for me.'

**Whew! **_**20 pages! **_**This has to be the longest one-shot I have ever written! It took me forever! Hm… Around… a week. And it's holidays! Oh well. My mother has tonsillitis :( So I'm sad. But happy! Because I **_**finally **_**finished this story!**

**Oh, and can you tell me what you thought of the outfits? If you want to see May's two outfits, then search the following on images.**

**Her ball dress (which has been altered slightly) – "Tori Spelling's Red Dress"  
**_**You'll get a billion pictures of it!**_

**Her disco dress: "Retro Disco Costume"  
**_**It's the first one :)**_

**Please review!**


End file.
